


Much More Happy Ending

by ShkunTB45



Category: The Fantasticks - Schmidt/Jones
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, First Love, Gen, Marriage, Post-Finale, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, Weddings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkunTB45/pseuds/ShkunTB45
Summary: Post-musical. Matt and Luisa's wedding day; when they profess their lifelong love.





	Much More Happy Ending

The old stone church was welcoming to the townsfolk who came in on this bright, breezy afternoon. All were eager to finally celebrate the long awaited union of Matt and Luisa.

 

Although their fathers intended the union to be lavish, they kept the arrangements simple as the bride and groom requested. Colorful flowers and silk ribbons were the sole decorations adorning the wood paneling of the pews and the edge of the tall glorious windows, streaming in gentle rays of sunshine.

When it seemed like all the guests had arrived, the pastor stepped forward and nodded to one side of the room. A man with a guitar stood up and began to play a soft whimsical tune.

From a door in the back of the front of the church came Matt, followed by Mr. Hucklebee. Both wore dark formal suits but Matt also wore a small boutonniere on the lapel of his left side, matching the same bright floral arrangements that decorated the chapel.

 

Then, in an instant, there she was. Luisa gliding down the aisle on her father's arm, a vision in white. It was a simple gown; long sleeves edged in lace, a flowing skirt, and a bow tied around her waist. Her brown hair was tied up, with ringlets tracing her porcelain face, and she held a bright bouquet tightly in her hand.

Gently kissing his daughter's cheek, Mr. Bellomy offered her hand to Matt who smiled and nodded respectfully. "You've both done us proud," he said softly.

The young pair walked up to the altar and stood before the priest, joining hands as he began the service. It was short, but thorough, installing the importance of the values and blessings of marriage that Matt and Luisa were eager to share together. They exchanged their rings, proclaiming their love that intended to last to the end.

When at last the preacher declared them man and wife, they pulled each other close and kissed deeply with such passion and joy. Applause and cheers rang out as the young newlyweds ran back up the aisle and out into their brand new world, ready for their future together as one.

…

The reception was held in the gardens that merged the Hucklebee and Bellomy houses. A delicious potluck meal and a decadent six layer chocolate wedding cake was the best way for everyone to cap off such a beautiful day. There was music, smiling and laughter, all through the night.

Eventually Matt and Luisa slipped away from the celebration to be alone together, watching the stars appear in the darkening sky. The moon was full and bright, beams shining down on them there in the soft open fields.

"Our world is out there," Luisa murmured, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "Just waiting." Matt looked over at her and kissed her forehead.

"Waiting for us."


End file.
